La Liga Eon
by Leeveey
Summary: El surgimiento de un nuevo torneo hará despertar el interés de un joven campeón: nuevos pokémon, nuevos desafíos. ¿Estará listo para entrar a esta liga?


**N/A:** Bueno, una idea se me vino a la cabeza y decidí escribir este fic… No tengo mucho que decir ahora, salvo que: _Los personajes de Pokémon no son de mi propiedad, son de Nintendo y Satoshi-sama. Yo solo soy la dueña de mis propias creaciones._ Bueno, eso creo que lo saben todos. Ahora, ¡disfruten la lectura!

**Capítulo 1:**** La Liga Eon: El Inicio De Una Nueva Aventura**

No hacía mucho calor ni mucho frío, el día tenía un clima totalmente agradable, además de calmado. Sería un perfecto día de entrenamiento para aquellos jóvenes y expertos entrenadores de Pokémon, aunque había un joven campeón que no veía lo provechoso del día, y no era porque tuviese flojera para entrenar…

-Aaah…- Suspiró con aburrimiento un muchacho de unos 17 años, de cabellos negro, ligeramente largo, sus oscuros cafés ojos mostraban lo aburrido que se encontraba. –Si tuviese la edad con la que comencé mi viaje pokémon, lo cual fue hace 7 años, este sería un día perfecto para entrenar… pero ahora que soy el campeón oficial de varias ligas, entre ellas Jotho y la Liga Naranja, y que soy el Maestro Pokémon del mundo entero… Nada vence a mis amigos pokémon ni a mí… Miles de retadores han venido a quitarme el título, pero uno tras uno cae derrotado… ¿Para qué entrenar? ¿Sólo para derrotar a mis oponentes con tan solo una mala mirada? ¿Para que luego digan que soy un abusivo? No quiero eso… Mejor perder la práctica para que las batallas sean más interesantes…- Se decía a sí mismo el chico, para después soltar otro aburrido suspiro.

-¿Pika pi Pikachu?- Dijo un pequeño ser amarillo con mejillas rojas, con dos franjas café en su espalda, y con una cola semejante a un rayo; se trataba del pokémon #25, Pikachu.

El joven volvió a suspirar y se dirigió a su Pokémon –No lo creo, Pikachu, Gary dijo que perdía mi tiempo luchando contra él, además, recuerda que ahora se empeña en una profesión como la de su abuelo…- Dijo el joven.

-¡Ash!- Llamó una voz femenina desde la parte baja de la habitación donde el joven se encontraba, -Cariño, ¡la comida esta lista! Baja a comer.- Dijo la voz.

-Bueno, al menos la comida de mamá me reanimará un poco, ¡vamos Pikachu!- Dijo el joven, Ash, al momento que se paraba de su cama y extendía su brazo izquierdo, por el cual su Pikachu subió ágilmente, colocándose en su hombro.

- - - - - - - - - -

-Aquí tienes, hijo. Y esto es para ti, Pikachu.- Dijo una sonriente mujer de cabellos cafés, aparentemente la madre de Ash, mientras servía un plato grande de fideos para Ash, uno chico para Pikachu, y otro más para ella, luego se sentó en la mesa.

-¡Gracias mamá! ¡Se ve delicioso!- Dijo Ash e inmediatamente empezó a devorar sus fideos con asombrosa agilidad, pero disfrutando la comida.

-¡Pika pika!- Dijo un alegre Pikachu, que imitó a no sólo su dueño, sino también mejor amigo.

-Me alegra que les guste.- Dijo una orgullosa y sonriente madre.

-¡Claro! ¡Eres la mejor cocinera que conozco! Aunque Brock no está tan atrás.- Dijo Ash después de haber comido medio tazón.

-Gracias hijo, aunque Mr. Mime también me ayudó.- Dijo la Sra. Ketchup mientras miraba a su fiel y querido ayudante Pokémon.

-¡Mr. Mime!- Dijo un gracioso pokémon, Mr. Mime, sonriente y de forma agradecida.

-¡Es cierto! ¡Gracias a ti también, Mr. Mime! Por ayudar a mi madre.- Dijo Ash después de haber terminado con su plato de fideos. -¡Aaah!- Suspiró un satisfecho y reanimado Ash. -¡Estuvo delicioso!-

-¡Pikachu!- Dijo el pequeño pokémon amarillo, igual de satisfecho que Ash.

En eso, el teléfono de la casa comenzó a sonar, anunciando el recibimiento de una llamada que interesaría al joven Ketchup.

-Ash, ¿puedes contestar, por favor?- Le pidió la Sra. Ketchup a su hijo, quien se levantó después de asentir en afirmación.

-¿Me pregunto quién será?- Se preguntaba el joven Ash al contestar la llamada. -¡Oh! ¡Prof. Oak! ¡Hola! ¿Cómo esta?- Dijo un Ash sorprendido al ver el rostro sonriente de un señor de cabellos grises y ya de edad.

-¡Hola Ash! Estoy muy bien, gracias. Me preguntaba si ¿podrías ser tan amable de venir a mi laboratorio, por favor? Quiero mostrarte algo.- Dijo el Prof. Oak amablemente.

El joven Ash pareció pensarlo un poco… -Sí, ¿por qué no? ¡Estaré ahí en unos minutos, Prof.!- Dijo Ash sonriente.

-¡Muchas gracias Ash! Te esperaré aquí. ¡Ah! Y salúdame a tu madre.- Con esto, el Prof. Oak cortó la llamada.

Luego de haberle ayudado a su madre a recoger la mesa, Ash le explico lo que el prof. Oak le había dicho por el teléfono.

-Okay, entonces ve a visitarlo, creo que será algo muy interesante para ti.- Dijo la Sra. Ketchup.

-Sí, bueno, entonces te veo al rato, mamá. Vamos Pikachu.- Dijo Ash; Pikachu subió a su hombro y Ash le dio a su madre un beso en la mejilla de despedida.

- - - - - - - - - -

En el laboratorio del Prof. Oak…

-Te aseguro que este chico no se negará a esto…- Decía el Prof. Oak hacia la pantalla de su teléfono (**N/A:** imaginen que se ve al Prof. Oak de lado, se supone que el rostro de la persona con la que esta hablando no se ve :P).

-Ash Ketchup…- Dijo una voz femenina proveniente del teléfono, -campeón de varias ligas Pokémon, y Maestro Pokémon, por sus consecutivas victorias en la Liga Pokémon… Aunque ahora que este lugar se ha vuelto tan popular, el joven Ketchup descubrirá lo que es una batalla de verdad, y aprenderá también a no subestimar el poder de esos Pokémon… Jejeje, ¡será muy entretenido!-

-No te confíes, te aseguro que Ash te dará pelea, jeje- El Prof. Oak dijo a la voz.

-Lo sé, Prof., lo sé. Usted sabe que yo nunca subestimo a mi oponente. Tendré vigilado al joven Ketchup.-

-Jeje, de acuerdo…- En eso, el timbre sonó por la casa del Prof. Oak, -Debe ser él…- Dijo el Prof. Oak.

-Bueno, hablaremos en otra ocasión, ¡hasta luego, Prof. Oak!- Con esto, la mujer cortó la llamada, y el Prof. Oak se levantó para abrir la puerta.

- - - - - - - - - -

-¿Me pregunto que será lo que el Prof. Oak nos querrá decir? ¿Tú no, Pikcachu?- Dijo un emocionado Ash.

-¡Pi pika!- Asintió el pequeño roedor eléctrico.

-¡Hola Ash!- Dijo el Prof. Oak mientras abría la puerta. -¡Pasa por favor!-

-¡Buen día, Prof. Oak!- Saludó Ash mientras pasaba hacia dentro de la casa. -¿Qué es lo que quería decirme?- Preguntó un interesado Ash.

-Todo a su tiempo, Ash, por el momento, quiero que me acompañes a los terrenos donde se encuentran los pokémon, ¿sí?-

-¿Eh? Bueno, esta bien…- Dijo Ash un poco desilusionado por no recibir una respuesta temprana, aunque no sabía lo que le preparaba el futuro.

Después de haber cruzado todo el laboratorio del Prof. Oak y de haber caminado parte de los terrenos donde los Pokémon corrían para descansar de sus pokebolas, el Prof. Oak se dirigió a Ash…

-Ash, últimamente he notado que no te empeñas en seguir entrenando, ¿o me equivoco?- Decía el Prof.

-Err… Así es profesor…- Dijo Ash, -lo que pasa es que ahora nadie es capaz de vencerme, ni siquiera he obtenido una batalla difícil, todas son bien sencillas…-

-Ya veo… así que es por eso…- Dijo el Prof. Oak mientras miraba hacia el cielo, -Y… ¿qué te parecería si participases en un nuevo torneo, eh?

-¿Un nuevo torneo?- Preguntó Ash un poco curioso, pero luego cambio su tono, -No lo creo, no hay nadie que me pueda vencer… ¿Para que ir a otro torneo?-

-Jeje, verás Ash, esta nueva liga estuvo oculta por mucho tiempo, ya que la región era algo aislada, es decir, los habitantes nunca fueron más allá de sus casas, todos se mantenían entrenando para darle una sorpresa al mundo, actualmente, esta nueva liga se considera una de las más rudas, laboriosas y difíciles… Su nombre es, Liga Eon.-

-¿Liga Eon?- las palabras del venerable profesor despertaron totalmente el interés del joven campeón. –Siga, Prof.-

-Verás, Ash. Esta liga antes era interna, sólo los habitantes de la región Eon participaban. Era una liga que se llevaba a cabo cada 3 años. Los entrenadores de esa región se ponían a entrenar para vencer al campeón de la liga pasada.- Explicaba el Prof. Oak, ganando cada vez más la curiosidad de Ash.

-Hace poco se anunció que esta liga esta lista para recibir a todo entrenador fuera de la región Eon. Para los de afuera, la liga se celebra cada año, pero dentro de la región se sigue llevando el mismo sistema para elegir al campeón con el cual se enfrentará al final el ganador del torneo. ¿Sí me explico, Ash?- (**N/A:** ¿sí se explica el sistema de este torneo? Si no, por favor díganme en un review para que explicarlo mejor U).

-Sí, Prof. Oak, pero, ¿qué le hace pensar que esta liga me dará lo que busco?- Preguntó Ash.

-Verás, no por nada se llama "Liga Eon". En la región Eon abundan los Eevees y sus evoluciones…-

-Pero, Eevee no es un pokémon muy fuerte…-

-No subestimes la fuerza de un pokémon, Ash.- Le advirtió el Prof. Oak –Los Eevees de esta región son muy fuertes, y también lo son sus evoluciones. Además, cuando esta región se dio a conocer, varios científicos descubrimos que ¡Eevee es capaz de desarrollar más evoluciones!-

-¿¡Cómo?!- Dijo un sorprendido Ash.

-¿¡Pipika?!- Exclamó Pikachu igual de sorprendido.

-Tal y como lo escuchaste, Ash.- confirmó el Prof. Oak.

-Pero, ¿qué no sólo eran Umbreon, Espeon, Flareon, Vaporeon y Jolteon?-

-Así lo creímos también Ash. Eevee es un pokémon sumamente especial… Descubrimos también que no sólo la radiación de las rocas evolutivas hacen evolucionar a Eevee. Así como Espeon y Umbreon, hay otras condiciones que harán evolucionar a Eevee sin la necesidad de las rocas.-

-¡Wow, que interesante!- Exclamó Ash. –'¡Eso significa nuevos pokémon por ver! ¡Debo de tratar de capturar alguno!- Se decidió mentalmente Ash. -¡Profesor Oak! ¡Lo haré! ¡Iré a la Liga Eon!-

-¡Jeje, sabía que dirías eso!- dijo el Prof. –Ahora, ven conmigo, Ash.-

Ash siguió al Prof. Oak de vuelta a su laboratorio. Una vez dentro, el Prof. guió a Ash hacia una arte de su laboratorio…

-He aquí, Ash, aquí yo junto los poke-huevos que suelen aparecer en los terrenos.- Decía el buen Prof. mientras mostraba a Ash la inmensa colección de huevos pokémon.

-¡Es increíble! ¡Son demasiados!- Admiraba asombrado el joven Ash.

-¡Pika!

-Jeje, lo sé. A ver a ver…- El Prof. dijo mientras buscaba entre los distintos huevos: azules, moteados, rosas, colores combinados, etc… -¡Jaja! ¡Aquí esta!- Dijo el Prof. mientras tomaba un lindo huevo color crema con algunos toques de café y blanco.

-¿huh? ¿Qué es ese Poke-huevo, Prof.?- Preguntaba un interesado Ash.

-Ash, ya que irás a la liga Eon, me gustaría que cuidases a este pequeño, por favor, te aseguró que no te defraudará.- Decía el Prof. mientras ponía el huevo en las manos del joven entrenador.

-Pero…- Ash pareció meditarlo un poco, y luego sonrió al profesor, -¡De acuerdo! Prometo que lo cuidaré muy bien, Prof. Oak.-

-Sé que lo harás, Ash.- El Prof. Oak dijo sonriente y agradecido.

-Profesor, ¿cree que pueda tomar ahora a los cuatro pokémon que me harán compañía en el inicio de este nuevo viaje?- Le preguntó Ash al Prof. Oak.

-Jeje, ¡claro! ¿Por qué no? Veo que ya quieres salir temprano mañana.- Observaba el Prof. Oak.

-¡Claro! ¡No puedo esperar más! ¡Deseo ver a esas nuevas evoluciones y ver que tan bueno es el campeón! ¿Tú no, Pikachu?-

-¡Pi pikachu!- asintió el roedor pokémon.

-Bien, en ese caso… Ten esto.- Dijo el Prof. mientras se acercaba a Ash y le daba un artefacto rojo en la mano donde no tenía agarrado el huevo. –Este es un nuevo PokeDex, más bien, lo llamo el "EonDex" contiene información de los Pokémon ya conocidos y te proporcionará la información de las nuevas evoluciones de Eevee. Cuenta también con un proyector 3D que te permitirá ver al Pokémon con más detalles.- Explicó el Prof.

-¡Bien, gracias Profesor! Ahora… ¡A ir por nuestros amigos!- Dijo Ash después de guardar el EonDex en uno de sus bolsillos y sujetar bien el Poke-huevo.

- - - - - - - - - -

-¡Hey, Noctowl! ¡Me alegra verte tan bien!- Decía Ash mientras acariciaba al su especial Noctowl, el cual se posaba en uno de sus hombros. -¿Listo para una nueva aventura?-

-¡Towl!- Asintió el pokémon.

-Jeje, ¡me alegra oir eso! ¿Qué me dices tú, Croconaw?- Dijo Ash cambiando su mirada de Noctowl haca un pokémon azul con aspecto de lagarto.

-¡Cro co!- Dijo el pokémon muy feliz mientras realizaba un extraño baile, al parecer común para Ash.

-¡Me alegra!- Ash dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su danzante Croconaw, -¿Qué me dices tú, Sceptile?- Dijo ahora viendo a un pokémon verde con forma de reptil y que tenía una ramita en su boca.

-¡Tile!- Dijo el pokémon asintiendo.

-¡Bien!- Dijo un agradecido Ash, ahora viendo hacia el cielo, -¿Qué dices tú, mi viejo pero flameante amigo?- Dijo Ash mientras la sombra de lo que parecía un dragón se reflejaba en el suelo.

-¡Char!- Se escuchó un rugido. Levantando un poco de polvo, un pokémon anaranjado con forma de dragón y una llama en la punta de su cola aterrizó, -¡chaaaaaar!-

-¡Me alegra tenerte de vuelta, Charizard!- Dijo Ash dándole unas palmaditas a su Charizard. -¡Con ustedes en mi equipo, nada nos vencerá!- Declaró Ash al tiempo que sujetaba el poke-huevo con un brazo y elevaba el otro hacia el cielo, seguido por los gemidos de sus emocionados pokémon…

- - - - - - - - - -

-Así que… ¿mañana inicias un nuevo viaje, Ash?- Preguntaba la madre de Ash al ver a este entrar a la casa.

-¡Mamá! ¿Cómo lo supiste?- Preguntó Ash sorprendido.

-El Prof. Oak me había contado de esto antes, y yo sabía que lo más probable fuera que aceptaras ir a este nuevo viaje…- Explicó la Sra. Ketchup.

-Así es mamá, ¡no puedo esperar más!- Dijo un Ash emocionado.

-Lo sé, hijo, lo sé. Por eso… ¡He empacado todas tus cosas!- Dijo la mamá de Ash sonriente mientras mostraba una mochila un poco más grande de la que Ash solía usar de chico.

Ash sólo sonrió con una enorme gota de sudor tras la nuca y dijo: -Err…Gracias mamá.. jeje…-

- - - - - - - - - -

-Así que el joven Ketchup vendrá haca acá…- Decía en alto una voz femenina proveniente de una silueta, -Veamos si es capaz de soportar la presión. ¡Será interesante!

- - - - - - - - - -

Apenas se veía el rojizo del amanecer cuando Ash ya estaba sobre una colina, dándole un último vistazo al Pueblo Paleta antes de iniciar su viaje. A su lado estaba una bicicleta, su fiel Pikachu en el hombro, y el poke-huevo cubierto con una manta y a salvo en la canasta de la bicicleta…

-Bien…llegó la hora… ¿Pikachu?- Declaró Ash viendo a su pokémon eléctrico.

-¡Pika!- Exclamó el roedor amarillo con alegría.

-Bien…- Ash montó su bicicleta y se aseguró de que el poke-huevo de color crema estuviese seguro. -¡Liga Eon, ahí voy!- Declaró Ash e inició su camino hacia la liga Eon, dónde encontraría las batallas que tanto ha anhelado desde su nombramiento como campeón…

**N/A:** Sí, sí… Lo sé, muy aburrido. Pero bueno, no se puede dar la emoción desde el primer cap, y bueno, menos de una autora como yo. Como pueden ver, soy una fanática de Eevee y sus evoluciones (mi preferido es Jolteon).

Pasemos a los puntos interesantes: ¿Con quien hablaba el Prof. Oak? ¿Quién es esta misteriosa joven? ¿Qué pokémon será el que nazca de ese huevo? ¿Cuáles serán las nuevas evoluciones de Eevee?

En fin, espero que me den sus más sinceros comentarios y críticas en los review, no importa que sean dolorosos, necesito progresar como autora, pero para eso, necesito de su ayuda, queridos lectores. Otra cosa, no sé cuanto me tome subir el 2º Cap., tengo baja la inspiración y no sé si quiera si les vaya a gustar este fic. Si a ustedes les gusta y quieren ver el 2º cap, porfa. déjenme un comentario para que lo sepa y me anime a escribir el 2º cap. ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
